


流光（上）

by Wolkeundabend



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkeundabend/pseuds/Wolkeundabend
Kudos: 32





	流光（上）

流光

他们的初次相遇就是婚礼。

乔斯达家族在飘摇的内忧外患中迫切地需要一个身世清白的omega，准确地说他们是需要承太郎迎娶这样一位omega来生下子嗣，以免家族将来面临无人继承的窘境。

花京院被挑中的时机与其说是巧合，倒不如是强行拼凑出来的机缘，他那位原被选中的不知名姓的远房堂姐在订婚之后就和爱人逃了婚，家族里交不出合适的人选就要面临乔斯达家族的打压——那不是谁都能承受的代价，仓促之间他作为剩下的独一个omega就被迫换上了那件并不合身的婚纱，好在不是贴身款的，否则他的身形一定会将裙子的腰胯部分撑坏。

当他踏上红毯的第一步就开始觉得后悔，尽管新郎的家人对他都很和善，甚至于他未来的婆婆都相当体贴地替他收拢好了过长的裙摆，带着眉眼弯弯的笑容对他送上祝福，而他举着捧花望向自己从天而降的丈夫，心中仍旧是茫然的。

他只知道他叫空条承太郎，乔斯达家族百年来难得一遇的天纵奇才，除此之外他对承太郎一无所知，直到现下此刻和他有了第一次眼神交汇，花京院才意识到那男人不只是身形过于魁梧高大，他还拥有着一双碧绿得如同夕阳余晖里辉耀闪熠的眼睛。

其实他并不算讨厌承太郎，只是有些难以接受自己的人生就此困囿于豪门里相夫教子的傀儡花瓶，可即便是如此，在神父依照流程问到他的时候，他依然要回答道：“我愿意。”

这是开始。

夜晚的洞房花烛并没有他想象得那样令人难以接受，因为承太郎喝得酩酊大醉，几乎是被其他人扛着抬上的床，他们对花京院纷纷说着抱歉将新郎灌得太醉的话语，也不失暧昧地挤着眼睛说他们不差这一时，便簇拥着像是一浪又一浪的潮水散去了。

花京院紧张的神经暂时算是放松了下来，实际上他难得照顾什么人，他与旁人的交际通常只是泛泛地点个头，如此而已，可一转过眼来瞥见承太郎七扭八歪地倒在床上昏迷不醒，他鬼使神差地动了那么点恻隐之心，先是替对方解开了一路系到脖颈的纽扣，又去卧室自带的卫生间里找了条毛巾，草草地为他擦了擦脸上的汗，花京院的善心到此为止，而后就这么将他撂在了那张柔软的大床上。

可能是充斥满整个屋子的酒精稍稍惊动了他沉睡已久的腺体感应，又恰好他以为今晚必然是一场激烈的争斗，今早也没有打抑制剂，他的身体终于在这一刻隐约显现出些许不适的征兆，譬如他的小兄弟隐隐有了要抬头的意味，而一体双性的某个穴口也有了湿润的前兆，他再不敢耽搁，慌忙在自己的婚纱中搜了一遍，试图找到他偷偷藏起来的那一支备用的小型抑制剂。

然而就在他埋头苦寻的当口，忽而察觉有一股陌生的湿热气息笼上了他的肩头，进而他的腰被一只手搂住了，接着是有人在他脖颈处落下了柔软一吻，成年人沉甸甸又惊人的重量挂在他后背，几乎快要将他整个压倒了。

多年生涯锻炼出来的敏锐当然不致使他在这种境地之下遭人掣肘，花京院心中大呼不妙，将这种毫无防备的疏忽归咎于自己因为这酒精漫布的大意，可很快Alpha发散出来的浓烈味道像是一声声急厉的催促，迫使着他手脚发软，几乎控制不住地想要遵循着身体本能去求欢。

他的下巴被对方的另一只手捏住了，强行将脸半扭转过来，然后便是猝不及防的一个深吻，他根本来不及紧咬上齿关来防卫，就被不讲道理的入侵打开了引向内部的通道。omega的本能在诱惑着他闭上了眼睛，从一开始的不情愿到甘之如饴地将自己送上前去，唇齿交融的滋味是如此曼妙，在酒精刺激的加重之下，他马上就要面临失控的境地，却被生理本能麻痹了所有理智情感。

想要更多。

他的婚纱被炙热的手指自腋下一侧的拉链打开，而后轻轻巧巧地从他上身剥离开来，他能感受得到有一只手正透过层层叠叠的衣裙探到他两腿之间，却仓促掠过了他急需人照顾的翘起的阴茎，进而一路抚摸上了他那处绵软的花唇，对方先是毫无技巧地重重地碾了过去，又很快寻到了那一处细缝，试探性地将两根手指并做一处探了进去。

这对于发情前缘的omega来说无异于是淫糜的催情，花京院还没能从方才那一番亲吻中回过来，下身的异样就使他微微张着唇无意识地轻喘了一阵，可那作恶的手指并不想让他好过，在他已然成了一滩春水里的花穴中搅乱一通，又全无章法地抽插了好一会，直惹得他喘息的声音抑制不住地越来越大，两腿间流淌出来透明黏腻的液体也随着他的声音愈加好如小小溪流，止也止不住地顺着他的大腿将婚纱浸湿了一大片。

他在此之前从未想过自己也能流出这么多的水，先前就算是有什么需求他也至多只会用手解决前面，其实他对自己的双性身份一直暗藏了半分不满，omega的脆弱原就给他带来许多不便，而堪称稀缺的双性简直就是专为强壮的Alhpa而生的泄欲和生育的专用器物，知悉此事的人都是半带着这样赤裸裸的下流语气讨论他的。

但自从他当着所有人的面将其中一个揍得满地找牙之后，就再也没有人敢在他眼前提到这样的话语，可是如今身后这个Alpha的气息竟然强烈到他根本无力反抗，只能徒劳地想用理智寻回清醒，却还要被动接受着对方以生涩的手法为接下来的交合而扩张，他根本就完全是个雏儿，单是这种程度的挑逗就足以使他双腿发软，颤抖着双唇情不自禁地要去寻对方的嘴唇。

在他难以自抑地于前端和花穴同时泄了一次之后，就被强壮的Alpha一把抱起甩在了床上，花京院以为的醉酒根本就是个幌子，分明承太郎是醒着的，因为他将花京院调了个个儿变成将臀部高高抬起对着他的姿势，而后利落地解开腰带脱下裤子，那是花京院在惊慌失措中听到的窸窸窣窣声才确认的。

可是他提不起半分力气从这里逃出去，他的阴茎硬得发疼，还要抵在柔软的被褥上，女性才有的花穴正汩汩地流着靡乱的液体，在承太郎的手指从那之中退出去之后他就无比期待地等着对方下一次更为激烈的进入——

“唔......”就像现在一样，他的穴口毫无预兆地被塞入一个炙热庞大的物什，使得他低低地发出一声闷哼，那硕大的阳物像一柄利刃直直顶入甬道深处，直要将他顶穿似的一路探到宫口去，还几度粗暴地想将那狭窄封闭的小口撞开，花京院被他顶得怕极了，忍不住头遭开了口，对着他的丈夫说了第一句话。

“不要，那里不要......太深了......啊.......”

可事实是承太郎并未回答他，沉默着发着狠撞入得更深，肉体相撞发出响烈的啪啪声响，响彻在整座弥漫着酒意和淫糜的屋内，不知添了多少分的情色意味。

后入的姿势每一次捅入都顶在了他的极深处，不经意间擦过的敏感点更是令他压抑地呻吟出声，而前端在柔软的被子上不断地摩擦着，渐渐地泄出一些黏腻的液体，omega的体质使花京院爽到了极点，偏偏他又藏了几分新婚的羞讷不肯叫出声来，便一次次地无意识夹紧了小穴，不知给身后肏弄他的承太郎多少刺激。

仿佛过了有一个世纪那样漫长，他们交缠的姿势又从后入变成承太郎将他的一只腿抬起架在自己肩上，而后更为凶狠地撞进身下人的体内，花京院不为人识处女般的紧致穴道取悦了他，迫使着他不假思索地甚至想要将囊袋也塞进那好似容纳万物的小洞中，愈加使劲地在对方身上抽插不止，过了好些时候才将浓浓的精液射在他的生殖腔中，还有些坏心眼地故意用手指堵住，不让它们流出来。

“乖乖吃掉，然后给我生个孩子。”这便是他对新婚妻子的第一句话。


End file.
